


tru love:/

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: gal pals





	tru love:/

syvlans came home from the grocery store and saw her gf xera and said "bby u look bright as hell" and xera blushed

Sylanava threw the groceoies and Xe'ra screamed like a naaru does and Syvlans said "shhs.. do not scream," she winked with both eyes, "bby gril.."  
She smooched Xer'a and was probalby blind but she was dead so it didnt matter

Syvlans was a dead fuckign belf and she huged Xe'ra and all of a suddenly got really angsty because she was a dead fucking elf. . "xe'ra pls:/ do u love me fr" 

"xera' said 

 

Yeah"

 

suvlans said

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

yeah

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

:/


End file.
